mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)/1020 - 1024
1020 The Colnian Civil War comes to an end with a Government victory. Order is restored with the assistance of Neubayerisch forces. Neubayern *'Volkshalle:' The expansion of the Volkshalle is complete! Reichsparlament will move into the new building after the 1020 Federal Elections. *'Colnian Civil War:' With the Civil War coming to a close, we begin gradually pulling our 20,000-odd troops out of the country, two thousand at a time. The remaining troops will assist the Government in peacekeeping activities. The plan is that in tive-years time, all Neubayerisch troops will have left Colnia. *'ELECTIONS:' In these elections, a new political party, the United Neubayerische Workers' Party (Vereinigte Neubayerische Arbeiterpartei, VNAP) has come to prominence. Led by Rudolf Eiser, the VNAP has become commonly known as the Verarb Party (a portmanteau of Vereinigte and Arbeiter). The Democratic Unity Front and the Green Party have announced that they are continuing their nine-year-old coalition. **Democratic Unity Front: 298/600 (49.7%) **Greens: 77/600 (12.8%) **National Liberal Party: 98/600 (16.3%) **Christian Democratic Union: 53/600 (8.8%) **Socialist Party: 34/600 (5.6%) **Verarb Party: 32/600 (5.3%) **Independents: 8/600 (1.3%) **'RESULT:' The Democratic Unity Front has achieved a landslide majority, far outdoing the other five parties. The DEN, along with the Greens, form the Government of the 52nd Reichsparlament, and Masako Akira begins her third term, serving the 77th Premiership. Meanwhile, the Greens have lost seats to the other minority parties, as have the Liberals; however the NLP remains the Opposition Party, and Sara Mahler is once again Leader of the Opposition. The CDU and SPN have redoubled their efforts to increase their numbers, and they have succeeded, stealing seats from the major parties! The Verarb Party has surprisingly won quite a number of seats for a first-timer. The Independents have all maintained their positions in Reichsparlament. O'Brien: A Sputnik-like test satellite and Sputikoid rocket is successfully launched from a base one mile south of Fort Dornoch. Sanitation is introduced in to the Islands and clan territories we hold. We build a new sewerage works and bio-flue power station in Dundalk. *'O'Brien Diplomacy:' A plan by President O'Higgins and Taoiseach O'Brian is set out. A planned Loyalist/Socialist coalition idea is put forward. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also begins fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. North Orientalia: SECRET: Following the defeat of the rebels, we manage to extract and evacuate the personalities of the Colnian socialist camp, including revolutionary leader Theodor van Looswijk. And we begin to arm the paramilitary forces of the Terra Alba Workers' Guild, a creation of the North Orientalian secret service, chaired by a native revolutionary leader named Enrique Palestrina. We continue massive drone surveys to aid in tactical planning. 'Meanwhile as prosecution against the Inorist faction goes on, something horrible happened. It happened this way: The Saikō brothers held a staff meeting in the CMC headquarters. A young sergeant then knocked, asked permission to enter the room, saying he got some new intelligence regarding Terra Alba, With his request granted. he entered the conference room containing him and 20 officers. He stands near Saikō Genshu, positioning the briefcase under the table near him. After a few minutes, the sergeant received a planned telephone call and left the room. Seconds later, an explosion occurred, throwing glass shards, wood splinters, and small shuriken-like blades at the brothers and some generals. Most of them were severely injured. Meanwhile an animated biographic movie about the founding leader Saikō Hamada entitled ''The Rise of Red ''is released in theaters, and was a blockbuster hit. Plans are made to show it in Neubayern, O'Brien, Mabuda, Zarinthia, Novodontesk, and perhaps, Colnia. As part of a conservation effort we turn over some live specimens and eggs of the Orientalian fish-eating salamander to Neubayrisch scientists, in the hope of increasing their numbers. *'O'Brien Diplomacy:'We would like to have ''The Rise of Red released in our theaters too. *'''O'Brien: We offer loads of popular Celtic music DVDs to North Orietiala. 1020.5 The demilitarisation of Colnia continues. O'Brien: We launch a TRAAC like test satellite and Thor-Ablestar like rocket successfully. Electricity and cellular phones are improved. We start trade with Clans Fennik and Khan. We set up a few schools up in there lands. *'O'Brien diplomacy:' We offer loads of popular Celtic music DVDs to North Orietiala. A mod decision is needed. O'Brien wishes to open trading and diplomatic relatons with the New Roman Republic and the Holy White Lands. The players have not edetid for ages and may have left.' North Orientalia: Following the fatal attack against the Supreme Leader and Chairman we launch an investigation. It was later concluded that the bombing was an assassination attempt against the Saiko and Toyama brothers, codenamed "Kyrie Eleison", the same attempt that Saiko Orochi discovered.' The story went down like this: Saiko Genshu's brother, Saiko Mikasa secretly made up his mind to get rid of his revisionist siblings. He then pays a visit to a pub, where he met an exiled ' ''' pro-Inorist officer named Colonel Kansuke Takasu, which, had the same principles. They then talked for hours on what would be the best way to kill them. Some of the options cited were poisoning his food, but the main disadvantage is that there is a food taster who checks if the food the Supreme Leader eats is poisonous. another option explored was tainted brandy. Genshu is known to be an alcoholic; but has the same downside with the first one. Another one was hijacking the A/C ventilation system with toxic gases, but was abandoned in favor of a new option: a bomb in the conference room. Meanwhile, Saiko Genshu was moderately injured, with some scratches on his face. '''SECRET: We begin to arm the paramilitary forces of the Terra Alba Workers' Guild, a creation of the North Orientalian secret service, chaired by a native revolutionary leader named Enrique Palestrina. We continue massive drone surveys to aid in tactical planning.' South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. 1021 The demilitarisation of Colnia continues smoothly. Neubayern *'News:' In response to the assassination attempt on the Supreme Leader and Chairman in North Orientalia the Reich Government bans all Neubayerisch officials, including all members of the Royal Family, from travelling to Orientalia until the Government deems it safe to travel to the region, which appears to be suffering from significant internal turmoil. *'Rotinsel:' The Imperial Colony of Rotinsel is granted its very own coat of arms by the Kaiser. *'Royal News:' After the failure of the Prince Georg Cup, the Kaiser decided on a different approach. Instead, he has redirected the Crown Prince George Foundation to support the development of another of the late Prince's passions: music. The Foundation has reorganised itself to become the Prince George Foundation for the International Network of Youth and Children's Orchestras (Prinzgeorgsstiftung für die International Netzwerk von Kinder- und Jugendorchestern). The new Foundation will assist youth orchestras around the world in developing successful musicians. The Prince George Foundation, if enough nations agree to attend, will establish an international competition of youth orchestras. It is hoped that the first of these will be able to occur in time for the Crown Prince's 40th or 50th birthday. **'UPDATE:' We have succeeded in establishing branches in North and South Orientalia (the Orientalian Branch), Britannia and Novodonetsk. United Provinces of Colnia: Official reconstruction of the country has begun, with infrastructure and military being primarily focused on. We put all anti-Loyalists on death row, and Prime Minister Frederik Vanderbert is elected President after an almost unanimous election. *'Neubayerisch Dip:' We protest against the placing of all anti-Loyalists on death row. As there were thousands, if not millions, of supporters, it would be nothing short of a massacre. We instead demand at least the fair trial of anti-Loyalist leaders. *'Colnian Dip:' We grudgingly accept their demands, and arrange a fair trial of anti-Loyalist leaders. We also offer a bounty for Socialist leader Theodor van Looswijk, as he was reported missing almost two years ago. *'Neubayerisch Dip:' To ensure the neutrality of the trial, we send Joachim Karlsberg, one of our top judges, to serve as part of the court presidency. We urge O'Brien and North Orientalia to do the same. *'O.Brien Dip:' We agree to join in. We send Michael Pierce. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. O'Brien: We upgrade our farms. Two aircraft akin to the Boeing 747, 6 aircraft akin to the Dornier Do 228 and 6 helicopers akin to the IAR 316 are made. We start to convert our express railways to a Maglev system, but it will take two years. :Reports come trough from survivors that several O'Brien fishing boats have been hijacked by pirates, who are of Somali origins, near a large, unclaimed island off the coast of New Rome. After a month they try to take over a ship carrying minerals to S. Orentalia. The ONV Orla, ONV O'Brien, a utility helicopter and a couple of drones are sent in, wreck the the western town of Pirate's Bay and its nearby satellite town of Baari, whilst a detachment of troopers freeing the captured freighter and all the seamen, plus the crew of a captured New Roman fishing boat. On the east of the Island are three united towns (Voronezh- Russians, Manila Bay- Filipinos and Bangui- Ba'Kongo). In the central Highlands is the German town of Heidelberg and on the south coast is the Romanian town of Ceaușescu Orașraș (Ceaușescu City). Apparently the three unified eastern towns are run by a charismatic communist guy (this world's Che Gavara), the Somalis of Pirate's Bay and Baari are of a mafia mentality and the Heidelberg and Ceaușescu Orașraș are democratic liberals. Each of the 7 settlements appears to have ~8,000 to 10,000 inhabitants. A few days later, we return and give the Heidelberg and Ceaușescu Orașraș some guns, bultes, a portable wind-turbine generator and several tonnes of fertilizer. We then leave for good and swear not to make contact with the chaotic island again, since it is to chaotic! 1021.5 Neubayern *'Prince George Foundation:' We are now accepting entries from all willing youth and children's orchestras to compete in the Prince George Memorial International Tournament of Youth Orchestras (Prince George Cup). The winning orchestra will win a prize of RM 1,000,000 to go towards equipment and other costs. Some of this money will come from the Kaiser's own pocket. Others will come from donations, which have been made to the PGS in surprising amounts since its inception. The PGS thanks all who have donated money. Kaiser Heinrich III also announces that the first school funded and run by the PGS is now under construction, the Prince George College of the Performing Arts, in Munich. All nations, please respond if you wish to participate in the Prince George Cup. *'South Orientalia Diplomacy:' Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka wishes to take part in the Prince George Cup. *'O'Brien Diplomacy:' We agree to join in, too. *''Installation of Cherbourg sport:'' Yes, we want to participate! South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. O'Brien: We give phones, radios, sanitation, portable wind-turbine generators and ni-cad batteries to the southern clans we control and the North Eastern Isles. 100 people emigrate to both territories. Airport safety is improved. People moan as income tax goes up 1%. We work on a Vanguard 2, Telstar, TIROS-1, PW-Sat, Inmarsat-3, GOES-8 and SPOT 1-type satellite and their respective launchers (launch date 1022, 1022.5, 1023.5, 1024, 1024.5, 1025.5/1025.5 respectively). Once this is done, the facility will become redundant. *'Duchy of Cherbourg:' Duke Antón DeVivvers is popular and good. We improve our fisheries, forestry and small hydro-electric power-grid power lines. Fishing is the main economic activity of our land. We want to improve our land and offer improved distribution of wealth with a new system of social security. An ID system of indexing is initiated by the Police mounted as a way of controlling immigration. The socially overheated and panicky left wing part of Gendarmes' trades union grupe are now cooling in the small political refrigerator prison, gentlemen! We give an offer trade and exchange of embassaders or treatment O'Brien, Zurich, Abuja, Clan Ross and the new Roman Republic. **'Cherbourg Diplomacy:' a trade agreement and exchange of embassadors O'Brien, Zurich, Abuja, Clan Ross and the new Roman Republic. ***'O'Brien Diplomacy:' We agree to trade and embassy swapping. 1022 The trial of non-Loyalist leaders in Colnia begins, with Joachim Karlsberg and Michael Pierce serving as Presidents of the Court. O'Brien: We launch our OTL Vanguard 2-type satellite, but it fails to function correctly due to a technical fault, so we launch the backup and it works perfectly. The nation's natural gas and water mains are improved. Mobile phones are issued to the leaders of the islands and clans we are trying to vassilate and hope control later on. United Provinces of Colnia: We continue to do what we did in the last turn, and we proceed with the trial. Neubayern: We invade the island off the coast of Rome in our effort to unify all German-speaking peoples under our most glorious Imperial banner. 50,000 troops are sent into Pirate Bay, Ceaușescu Orașras, the United Towns and Heidelberg. *'RNG:' 10. (6-10 success) The invasion is a huge success. The Pirates are driven off the island, and the Romanians are too weak to fight. The United Towns also capitulate, and the people of Heidelberg welcome our soldiers into their city. The mayor of Heidelberg swears allegiance to HIM the Kaiser. The island is incorporated into the Reich as the Imperial Colony of Heidelberg. Millions of Reichsmarks are poured into Heidelberg to develop the area. The mayor of Heidelberg, Johann Schienck, is made the first Reich Governor (Reichstatthalter) of the Imperial Colony. The person running the United Towns is arrested and imprisoned for human rights abuses during his reign over the Towns. *'O'Brian Dip:' Thanks for smashing Pirate Bay (Burcad Badeeda Gacanka) and driving off the pirates for us! South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Plans to build a motor race track are made. Cherbourg: We improve our fisheries, forestry and finish those hydro-electric power-grid power lines. Fishing is the main economic activity of our land. We up lift and upgrade bridges and roads. Our ports and fishing fleet are also up lifted and upgrade. A local militia army of 50 menfolk is made up and created. We set up a major children's orchestra is made up and created, and open a major new high school (a Schoolhouse kind) in the capital. Farming becomes a vocation of great prestige as we strive onward to everlasting success. We grow more sugarbeets and rhubarb as a cash crop and wish to export it. The Gendarmerie is elevated from 100 to 150 guys. Cherbourg diplomatic pose:' ''The Duke Antón DeVivvers would like to visit Neubayern to open diplomatic and trade talks in time. We wish to see Princess Helena, Princess Aria and Prince Nikolai visit our nation soon. We would like to buy some radios, garden gnomes, 5 fishing fleet boats and cell-mobile phones off of Clan of Ross, Neubayern, O'Brien and the City of Lice, for sugar beats and rhubarb. *'O'Brien Dip:' OK. *'Neubayern:' We agree in opening diplomatic relationships with the Duchy of Cherbourg. As the Crown Princess is currently unavailable, Prince Franz is sent on his first solo state visit to Cherbourg. 1022.5 '''Neubayern' *'Colonies:' Both Imperial Colonies become self-governing. Reich Colonial Conventions (Reichskolonialkonventionen) are established as collective leaderships. The existing Imperial Governors become President of the Convention (Konventionspräsident) of their respective colonies. *'Royal News:' Rumours have surfaced suggesting that Kaiser Heinrich III may soon abdicate in favour of his eldest daughter, Crown Princess Helena, and that he may announce his abdication shortly after his Golden Jubilee in April 1025. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Plans to build a motor race track continue to be made, and is proposed that it will be built somewhere in Sonoda Province. North Orientalia: Following the assassination attempt on the Saiko brothers, we begin official trials after 18 months of investigation. General Franz Jaeger, the veteran of the Mabuda campaign, at his request, became one the military jurists of the Special People's Court, presided by Juichi Iida (our version of the IRL Nazi judge Roland Friesler), which handed down death sentences to at least 500 convicts, including some navy officers like Commodore Kado Tanaka, who was condemned to death by scaphism. Meanwhile we also want to warn Neubayerisch intelligence to keep guard on the Toyama brothers, as based on the information gathered, the plotters also includes them to be eliminated after the Saiko brothers. Despite efforts to amuse the supreme leader with videos of the suspects dying in horrid agony, he was left a broken man. However, we also begin intervening in the chaotic situation in the Republic of Anbar on the side of the socialists. Anbar used to be part of the Bayyanid caliphate until the rise of Imam Abdul Rauf Mansour to power in the area. A schism occurred between him (as he is a Shiite) and the caliph (a Sunni) prompted him to declare independence as the Imamate in 978. Mansour himself was overthrown by an army coup in 993 led by Col. Zain Farha, and declared it to be a republic. In 1003 Farha was assassinated, and a repressive junta takes power. This brewed a communist uprising in the area, that today, the we are aiding. SECRET: In anticipation of the planned uprising in Terra Alba, we let some fighting regiments of the Workers' Guild fight as part of the military aid for Anbarese communists. ' *'Neubayerisch Dip: We thank North Orientalia for the warning. Security is tightened significantly at Hoffmann Palace. Prince Natsume is sent home from university on temporary basis and instead attends his lectures over Virspräch (the Neubayerisch equivalent of Skype). Natsuo attends school accompanied by security guards. There are constantly guards standing outside all entrances to the school and outside Natsuo's classroom door and outside windows. O'Brien: We launch are Telstar-type satellite. We work on a TIROS-1, PW-Sat, Inmarsat-3, GOES-8 and SPOT 1-type satellite and there respective launchers (launch date 1023.5/1023.5 1024, 1024.5, 1025.5 respectively). Once this is done, the facility will become redundant. Secret: We start to send secret agents who say they are part of earlier joint venture paper mill workers' company, in to the eastern part of Ross and its central mountains, so we can spy on it. Further political and economic agent plans are scheduled for later (see the planned 5 year long- Operation Annette). 1023 Neubayern *'Royal News:' The fortieth anniversary of Prince Georg's birth is celebrated. Festivities during this time include the opening of the Prince George College of Performing Arts in Munich. The King's birthday is also celebrated. The Kaiser confirms that he will indeed abdicate after his Golden Jubilee in 1025, and that Helena will be crowned as the first female regnant monarch of Neubayern. He says that "it is time to place the country in the capable hands of a new generation." The Crown Princess is told to begin wrapping up her business in the Hospital, as her duties as Kaiserin will soon be given to her. *'Technology:' The Kreitschmann Adler Kr-565 has completed its years-long testing, and now enters service with Reichsluft, Neubayern's national airline. *'Elections:' The 1023 Elections are held. Miraculously, there is no change in seating whatsoever. Reichsleiter Akira begins her fourth term of office. O'Brien: We improve our roads and 25 new buses are made. We lay both paths and power cables in our colonies. We launch three IRL Black Brant rocket-type sounding rockets as planned then test a new type of satellite launching rocket, which only has a lead weight as a symbolic test cargo (Secret: It in fact has a spy satellite like the IRL Corona satellite, so we can peep down and snoop at Ross and Emira with it for three months, before it is recovered successfully. The two rolls of film are to be analysed promptly. We put covert and overt corporate pressure on the people employed in the Ross/O'Brien joint ventures. Propaganda is issued in the east of Ross as pamphlets promoting O'Brien's ideals). We build a modest space parts factory and a small custom made tracking center at Fort Dornoch, so things can be done properly and promptly from now onward. Technology and science are invested in more deeply and are generally promoted as a good idea at school. *'Neubayerisch Dip:' We congratulate O'Brien for their significant progress since opening up to the world in 1003. We gift O'Brien with two Kreitschmann Adler Kr-565 aircraft. *'O'Brien Dip:' We accept the aircraft. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Plans to build a motor race track continue are finished, and it begins construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. North Orientalia: The trials of the plotters of the 'Kyrie Eleison' plot continues. We also begin to flex our military presence in Anbar. Meanwhile Chairman Saikō Orochi makes an official speech repudiating the organization called 'Room 666' from the reins of government, which, according to him, has became a stronghold of the Inorist faction. Now several conspiracy theories begin to spring regarding Room 666. Some said that that Yukine Toyama, the biological father of Prince Natsuo, never died of blood toxemia, he was covertly murdered under orders of that organization by the 'Red Ninjas', its elite paramilitary wing. It was also said that Room 666 also made transactions with drug syndicates and the South Orientalian Mafia to fund their own covert programs. 1023.5 MOD EVENT: Tragedy strikes Novodonetsk as their Tsar, Sergei I, dies in his sleep in October this year. His funeral takes place this turn. In attendance are: *The Royal Family of Neubayern, as well as Reichsleiter Masako Akira; *''Place your nation's representatives here:'' *'''''President O'Higgins of O'Brien. *Emperor Rajin Kosaka and Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka from South Orientalia. *President (informally Supreme Leader) Saikō Genshu and Prime Minister and Party Chairman Saikō Orochi. After the funeral Crown Prince Roman is crowned as the second Tsar of the Realm of Novodonetsk. Thus, he becomes Roman I of Novodonetsk. As Roman does not have any children, his brother, the soon-to-be Prince Consort of Neubayern, is now first in line to the throne. Speculation begins to circulate around a diarchy uniting Novodonetsk and Neubayern upon Roman's death and Demetrius' accession. WARNING: All players who have not posted recently (1010 onward) will be removed from gameplay at the end of 1025. ' ' O'Brien: We improve our roads and 25 new buses are made. We lay both paths and sewers in our colonies. We launch one IRL Black Brant rocket-type sounding rockets as planned then test second and final a new type of satellite launching rocket, which only has a lead weight as a symbolic test cargo (Secret: It in fact has a spy satellite like the IRL Corona satellite , so we can peep down and snoop at Ross and Emira with it for three months, before it is recovered successfully. The two rolls of film are to be analysed promptly. We put a bit more covert and overt corporate pressure on the people employed in the Ross/O'Brien joint ventures. Radio propaganda is issued in the east of Ross and O'Brien via the state broadcaster of O'Brien, thus promoting O'Brien's ideals). A TIROS-1 like weather satellite and PW-Sat like test satellite are launched. We build a second modest space parts factory at Fort Dornoch. Nano-Technology and science are invested in more deeply and are generally promoted as a good idea at school. The Conservatives win the election and the new Taoiseach is Gaynor Maria Peth. We note the the unexplored space between Zarinthia, Matuba and White lands. A visit to the small west coastal island reveals the presence of the war-like Fijian speaking mixed origin Polynesian Clan Spieght, who we by-pass and abandon. Our brief visit to the west coast reveals an isolated and backward (about 25 years out of date compered to global norms, like all the petty states I find) coastal Mayan state called the Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic and reports by them of another less significant socialist Mayan state on the near by foothills. The LDMR is apparently only on the coastal plain-lands. As we fly a drone north eastward towards the Holy White Lands, we see evidence of more Mayan settlements, but they are not so organised and appear to be just tribal folk. We establish relations with the LDMR and give them some food and hand tools as a gift. The LDMR is estimated to have about ~800,000 Mayan citizens in it. * Further exploration reviles three more states. **Mayan Socialist Republic - N.W. Foothills (~75,000 Mayans). **The Nationalist Republic of New Baghdad- Eastern Mountains and N.W. Foothills (~750,000 Arabs) **Fascist Republic of San Juan- S.W. Foothills (~175,000 Latino Mexicans) *New Baghdad is a cruel and evil minor nation that is run by a Ba'arthist thug, who ejoys killing two of our explorers. To pay him out we send in the air force and drop two 50 lb bombs on to one of his ~10 presidential vilas. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. North Orientalia: The trials of the plotters of the 'Kyrie Eleison' plot continues. We also begin to flex our military presence in Anbar, such as the fall of the town of Bayt al ‘Allāf to the hands of the socialist forces with our aid. We also begin our own exploration of the area west of Mabuda, and found a stable nation inhabited by people of Indian origin, and we plan to integrate them our sphere of influence. SECRET: We begin to arm the paramilitary forces of the Terra Alba Workers' Guild, a creation of the North Orientalian secret service, chaired by a native revolutionary leader named Enrique Palestrina. We continue massive drone surveys to aid in tactical planning. ''' 1024 '''Neubayern *'Infrastructure:' A Hyper-Eisen line begins construction in Heidelberg, known as the Heidelberg Circuit Line, whose main station is located in Heidelberg City Central. The Central station will also have connections to Heidelberg's international and domestic airport terminals. Completion is expected by 1026. ' ' O'Brien: *'Military:' We build 50 FGM-148 Javelin like anti-tank missiles and 25 Starstreak like SAM missiles. Blue Vixen Radar and head-up displays (HUDs) are retro-fitted to all aircraft that are to old to have been made with it already installed. *'Infrastructure:' We improve our roads and 25 new buses are made. We lay both paths and sewers in our colonies. The LDMR are given some mobile phones and portable wind turbines. *'Technology:' We launch one Black Brant rocket-type sounding rockets as planned then test second and final a new type of satellite launching rocket, which only has a lead weight as a symbolic test cargo (Secret: It in fact has a spy satellite like the IRL Corona satellite , so we can peep down and snoop at Ross and Emira with it for three months, before it is recovered successfully. Radio propaganda is issued in the east of Ross and O'Brien via the state broadcaster of O'Brien, thus promoting O'Brien's ideals and undermining Clan Ross's policies towards its remote interior region. A drone is flown over some eastern regions.). A Inmarsat-3 like com's satellite and a second PW-Sat like test satellite are launched. Nano-Technology and science are still invested in more deeply and are generally promoted as a good idea at school. *'Explorers:' Our explores find three more minor states. We establish relations with the Hausa and give them some food and hand tools as a gift. Later we leave and say that the rest of the uncharted land is best left to Mabuda and/or Liberty to explore. *'Diplomacy:' More and deeper trade deals are made with Lampiter. Mod response needed as were want a. We request to establish trade agreements with Novodonetsk, New Roman Republic and the Bayyanid Caliphate; all of whom had players who left long-ago. The three states are: :The Nationalist Republic of New Damascus, ~750,000 Ba'athist Arabs- Eastern Mountains and N.W. Foothills :Independent State of Milne Bay, ~150,000 democratic Papuans- South Coast and South of the big lake. :Democratic republic of the Hausa, ~,450,000 democratic Hausa and Arabs- Western Valley. and S.W. coast. :Of the two West Coastal Clans, Clan Spieght has 3,000 Fijian speaking mixed blood Polynesians dominate the island and the 3,000 strong Tuvaluan speaking Clan Italeli of mixed blood Polynesians. Clan Popōcatepētl have 4,000 Mayans. :We find an extra peace of New Baghdad and LDMR territory we missed earlier, each with ~125,500 people in it. In the far west is the the 7,000 liberal and harmonious Jamacan Regga palying Jamacian tribesmen. :New Damascus is a second cruel and evil minor nation that is run by a Ba'arthist thug, who enjoys killing three of our explores. To pay him out we send in the air force and drop two 50lb bombs on to one of his ~12 presidential gymnasiums. *'Neubayerisch response:' In order to keep up with our progressive and expanding ally we also send explorers to chart these areas for us. Given the experiences of the O'Brian explorers in dealing with New Damascus, we send several squads of Kriegswehr troops to protect our explorers. We also send explorers to the unclaimed land east of Daria and south of Bayyania. It is found to be inhabited by primitive tribes. Our explorers stake a claim on this land and introduce technologies to the grateful tribes, who immediately begin to develop under our guidance. The Imperial Colony of Toyama, named after Princes Natsume and Natsuo of Hoffmann, is founded. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Meanwhile, the Komachi passenger train enters service on the SO (South Orientalia) Railways Yazawa and SO Railways Karafuto, on the Quanzhou Main Line that goes from Morioka Station in Morioka, Karafuto Province to Amsa Station in Incheon, Yazawa Province. North Orientalia: As a pre -emtptive strike to lay claim on lands west of Mabuda, we send an amphibious force of 3900men on the shore just outside of the Mabudan border, to be assisted by a massive tank force led by Generalfeldmarschall Abimola Fofana. *'Neubayerisch response:' We recognise North Orientalia's claim to the lands west of Mabuda. People's Republic of Mabuda: In response of aiding an amphibious force by North Orientalia, we send 5000 tanks to cross the border, led by Generalfeldmarschall Abimola Fofana, whose mission is to subjugate the peoples of that area. United Provinces of Colnia: Infrastructure continues to be improved upon, and we begin to build up our standing military with modern weaponry imported from Neubayern. Our economy slowly improves as well. We request to establish trade agreements with Novodonetsk, North Orientalia and the Bayyanid Caliphate. 1024.5 North Orientalia: After making contact with General Fofana's tank force we combine and split to two groups, moving in a gigantic pincer movement, with one group, led by Generalfeldmarschall Fofana himself trudging parallel to the White Lands border and the other, led by Col. Miki Tomaka, marches along the coast, crushing any resistance in their path while making alliances with friendly nationalities. O'Brien: *'Economy:' Local government has been too relent on a mixture of local government hand outs, public generosity, donations by by wealthy people and donations by firms. We announce a new local tax will be created next turn. All people over 20 will pay 50 Punt a year to both the town and county council or face 10 days in jail for failing to do so. The radical part of the Socialist want more tax on the rich, the Workers' Party want even more tax on the rich, the Nationalists want more fiscal growth of the existing tax base by greater economic growth, the Greens are generally neutral since they are not interested in issues of taxation and the Liberals think the whole idea is stupid and Orwellian idea anyhow. *'Military:' We build 50 FGM-148 Javelin like anti-tank missiles and 25 Starstreak like SAM missiles. 2,000 new troopers are recruited. *'Technology:' We launch one Black Brant rocket-type sounding rocket. Nano-Technology and science are still invested in more deeply and are generally promoted as a good idea at school. *'Explorers:' Our explorers find three more minor clan state near the LDMR (Kraxi= 1,000 Italian, Marx= 1,500 German and Lloyd= 1,555 English). We establish relations with the Hausa and give them some more food, a portable wind turbine and hand tools as a gift. Later we leave and say that the rest of the uncharted land is best left to Mabuda and/or Liberty to explore. *'Diplomacy:' We make a trade deal with the LDMR to trade agricultural goods for logging equipment. (Secret: Radio propaganda is issued in the east of Ross and O'Brien via the state broadcaster of O'Brien, thus promoting O'Brien's ideals and undermining Clan Ross's policies towards its remote interior region. A drone is flown over some eastern regions. We find a proxy we can work with, she is the gobby local collage student Flora Fiona McLeod and her dope smoking boy friend Callum Hamish McDonald.). South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Emperor Rajin Kosaka is transported to the hospital after facing difficulty breathing; and reports are said that he is nearing death due to old age. His only daughter, Maki Kosaka (age 31), is set to take the throne whenever he passes away. Neubayern *'Toyama:' Toyama continues to expand as urban planners begin transformation of the many villages across Toyama into towns and cities. A new settlement called Yukine, named after the Toyama brothers' late father. *'Royal News:' Princess Aria sits for her HSZ exams! Will she fare as well as those who came before her? *'Coronation of Helena:' All leaders of the world are invited to attend the coronation of Crown Princess Helena next year. Category:New World (Map Game)